jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:McLuka/A co by było gdyby........
''uwaga ! opowieści o czkawce zostają usunięte nie mam veny do tego ale ,,życie to nie bajka"'zostaje a w miejsce opowieści o czkawce wchodzi A co by było gdyby......smoki żyły w naszych czasach ? Zapraszam serdecznie na moją strone na fb dragon pride i sparrow.oki doki koniec zabieram się do pisania :)-i''nfo : *DZIEJE SIĘ TO W NASZYCH CZASACH *DOCHODZI DZIEWCZYNA O IMIENIU KASIA I CHŁOPAK ADAM *CZKAWKA MA BRATA KACPRA A ASTRID SIOSTRĘ LAURE *NARAZIE NIE MA MAMY CZKAWKI *WSZYSCY MAJĄ PO 19 LAT OPRÓCZ kACPRA I lAURY KTÓRZY MAJĄ 17 LAT *CZY BĘDZIE CZKASTRID ? BĘDZIE BĘDZIE I 3 RAZY NA TAK PRZECHODZI DALEJ XD *POGRÓBIONĄ CZĘŚCIĄ TO MYŚLI Rodział 1-czy muszę ? PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Obudziłem się wcześnie dla mnie to było wcześnie bo była 7:30 ale dla brata nie.A dlaczego ? A bo na mnie nawrzeszczał że przezemnie spóźni się do nowej szkoły i nie spotka się z adamem i maksem których zna od przedszkola.No ok ja tylko się zaśmiałem jak przylazł do mnie do pokoju i zaczął na mnie wrzeszczeć ja to po prostu olałem z przeproszeniem i polazłem wolnym krokiem do łazienki.Kiedy już wylezłem była 7:40 więc poszłem na dół zjeść płatki,zrobiłem sobie i bratu i polazłem sprawdzić czy mam wszystko do szkoły,zawsze muszę o czymś zapomnieć i tym razem zapomniałem piórnika.Spakowałem się i była 7:50 więc zeszłem na dół zamknąłem mieszkanie i z bratem poszliśmy na przystanek.Gdy byliśmy koło przystanku zauwarzyłem piękną niebioskooką blądynke która czytała książke z tego co się nie myle ,,Nocna Furia jest wszędzie'' niewiem czemu ale mam całą 10 książkową serie tej książki i ją uwielbiam i tu pada pytanie co w niej widze ? a to w tej książce jest ciekawego że najpierw próbują wyjaśnić wygląd tego tajemniczego smoka z tyułu a potem piszą w każdym numerze tak jagby teorie dlaczego smoki atakują miasta.Tak czy siak podeszłem do blądynki,usiadłem obok niej i spoglądałem przez jej ramie w którym momęcie jest.Okazało się że czyta 5 numer w którym opisują że nocna furia jest większa od Wondersmoka i że smok jest alfą wszystkich smoków i jest głodny więc wysyła smoki przy okazji broniąc je w ataku na miasto.Gdy chciałem się odezwać ona wstała i schowała książke za plecy mówiąc przy tym żebym nie straszył jej .Ok ok a powiedz mi o czym czytałaś?-Czkawka'' O niczym ! -odparła i usiadła wzdychając w tym samym czasie przyjechał autobus więc wszedłem do środka i usiadłem przy oknie,ale usiadła koło mnie ta blądynka i zaczeła czytać dalej tą ksiązke.Bardzo się ciesze że nie tylko ja uwielbiam tą książke-uśmiechnełem się i się przedstawiłem Jestem Czkawka a ty? Ja jestem Astrid i nie patrz się tak na mnie Kartoflu! No ok ale nie jestem kartoflem jakbyś wiedziała to po pierwsze a po drugie ile masz ksiązek z tej seri? 10 a co cię to obchodzi?-i oberwałem w bok obchodzi mnie to że...-nie skończyłem bo kierowca zatrzymał autobus i krzyknął takie coś że niby jesteśmy glutami i mamy wysiadać Wysiadłem i poszłem z bratem w stronę szkoły niewiedząc co się szykuje. Gdy przekroczyłem próg szkoły i udałem się pod sale nr. 201 gdzie miał byś polski.Usiadłem pod klasą czekając na dzwonek,ale by się nie nudzić wyciągnełem tablet i zaczełem grać w minecrafta Zacząłem na creativie bdować kojejny pixel - art na którym były przedstawione wszystkie 10 nocnych furi z książki którą czytam ja i ta Astrid.Budowałem aż zadzwonił dzwonek mój brat poszedł pod inną klase gdzie miał lekcje a ja kiedy wstałem zobaczyłem jak po schodach wchodzi Astrid i Jakaś pani która nie była za chuda.Zapewne ta nie chuda pani to nauczycielka i to pewnie nasza bo ma w ręce dziennik na którym pisze Vc tymczasem otworzyła klase aby wszyscy weszli i gdy jako ostatni miałem wejść do sali zatrzymała mnie i powiedziała żebym ustał zaraz koło niej przy biurku bo musi mnie przedstawić klasie.Ja pokiwałem głową na tak i po wejściu do klasy nauczycielka powiedziała że nazywam się Czkawka że będe chodził do ich klasy i takie tam żeczy po jakiś 5 minutach wskazała na ostatnią ławkę w pierwszym rzędzie gdzie siedziała...nie no Astrid niewiem czemu ale chyba za dużo razy tu są jakieś rzeczy np.spotykamy się od początku dnia.Nie zastanawiając się podeszłem do ławki usiadłem a Astrid powiedziała szeptem no nie znowu ten kartofel ''poczym odwróciła się do okna. ''40 minut później ........ wreszcie koniec pierwszej lekcji.No powiedzmy że się ciesze a dlatego że zaraz będziemy mieli PLASTYKĘ ! jak ja kocham plastyke oczywiście nie byłbym sobą gdybym nie zaszedł do sklepiku i nie zobaczył co tam jest.Naszczęście sklepik był dokładnie korytarzem prosto i gdy weszłem do sklepiku zamarłem......same marchewki,jabuszka,soczki pomidorowe,jakieś suce bułki nie no naszczęście był mały tymbark i tarczyn jedyne normalne picie :[ kupiłem tarczyna jabłkowego za 2.30zł '''ale drogo no nic kupiłem i poszedłem do brata gdy podeszłem bliżej jego klasy usłyszałem za sobą ''no prosze prosze dzieciaczek który odwiedza braciszka hahahahaha !!!! okazało się że to jakiś sączysmark i śledzik którzy chodzą do mojej klasy no nie już się zaczyna pomyślałem i pobiegłem do brata Ok na dziś to już koniec rozdział dosyć długi no ale cuż ....vena xD next pojawi albo jutro albo w poniedziałek papatki ^.^ Hej ! Siema ! Witam ! next :D Hej Kacper co tam? A u mnie dobrze zaraz mamy matematyke po matmie polski a po polskim technike a po technice idziemy do akademi Aha ok a ja mam zaraz plastyke potem w-f a po w-fie ide do akademi.A poznałeś jakiś kolegów oprócz maksa i adama ?-odpowiedział Czkawka No powiedzmy że tak ale oni ciągle robią zdziwione miny i gadają że przyszedł i już ma kolegów chodzi i gada z najfajniejszymi gościami w klasie :P He he masz fajnie ja to poznałem dziewczyne która była na przystanku i nazywa mnie kartofel :[ oj ty kartoflu coś żesz narobił tej blądynce ? ja ? ja nic ona mnie nazywa kartofel i tyle aha bo wiesz że........ 'Dryyyyyyyń................' 'oh sorki musze lecieć bo słyszałem że pan od matmy jest nie za miły ' 'aha ok to siema i powodzenia -powiedziałem i poszedłem na lekcje które były w sali nr. 24' '5 minut póżniej......' 'dziędobry ja jestem Anna Wysocka i będe was uczyła plastyki to znaczy że ja jestem nauczycielką nie jakieś tam kartefle gotowane czy buraczki pieczone' 'WTF!!!!!OCO TEJ BABIE CHODZI PO GŁOWIE ?-pomyślałem' Oj przepraszam mam teraz takie napady po dawnej klsie to nic a więc dziś narysujecie...... nagle ni zkąd ni zowąt wszystko się zatrzymało....widziałem tylko czarne zwierze chyba ze skrzydłami które ma żółno-zielone oczy i..... usłyszałem głos......''Nocna furia.... przebudziłem się i pani zaczeła mówić co rysujemy. ''Macie narysować smoka wybranego gatunku nieważne czy to śmiertelny śmiernik zębacz czy koszmarny koszmar ponocnik nieważne ważne że narysujecie-odezwała się nauczycielka '''''Czekajcie czekajcie czemu wszystko się zatrzymało,,czemu zobaczyłem te zwierze i usłyszałem czyjś głos który mówił nocna furia ? no nic zabieram się do pracy chyba namaluje śmiertnika i zębiroga zamkogłowego akórat rysowanie to jedyne co umiem okej zabieram się do rysowania ''30 minut póżniej...... 'no wreszcie skończyłem szybko bo za 15 minut dzwonek' 'pobiegłem do pani i ta zrobiła wielkie oczy i zaczęła się śmiać' 'dlaczego pani się śmieje !-krzyknęłem' 'hahahahahahahahahaha kochany co to za gatunek smoka ?-spytała pani śmiejąc się' 'no jak to śmiernik i zębi.....WTF skąd to się wzieło ? co to za smok ?' 'to się mnie pytasz chłopcze?sam go rysowałeś ale no cóż piękny niewiem co to przedstawia ale 6 dostajesz' 'dobrz......o nie znowu widze te oczy,tego....tego....to jest smok teraz już widze onie znowu ten głos Nocna furia.Niewiadomo jak ale powiedziałem coś co mie przerraziło' 'To nocna furia prosze pani-wykrzyknąłem i zakryłem usta-ja tego nie powiedziałem !' 'oj nikt nie widział Furi nie wymyślaj Haddock-zaśmiała się nauczycielka' Koniec bo dałąm wam rozdział poprzedni długi więc ten jest krótszy ok ? ok ? git ^^ Ten rozdzia''ł jest dla Białej tygrysiczki 104 :D dziękuje że mnie bronisz :D więc mam coś dla ciebie dodatkowego :D No dobra zrobiłem tego smoka niewiedząc jak mnie się tu pojawił.Dzwonek zadzwonił na przerwę więc odrazu poszedłem do hali wiedziałem gdzie jest ponieważ kierowałem się planem szkoły który wisiał na ścianie.Hala była ogromna.W-F jak w-f nic ciekawego chyba że bieg na 500 metrów jest ciekawy,ale ja oczywiście wygrałem xD.Właśnie idę do akademi gdzie mamy mieć lekcje,jeszcze niewiem z kim ale pewnie jakiś profesorek który uważa się za mistrza smoków.Wchodzę do akademi za grupką z mojej klasy.Gdy usłyszałem jakiś znajomy głos........ Pyskacz !-krzyknąłem młody ! to tu ojciec cię wysłał hehe to dobrze że ja będe cię uczył a nie jakiś profesirek który uważa się za mistrza smoków... xD He he no dobra a co robimy w tej akademi pozatym że mamy się na siebie gapić z opadniętom koparą ?-spytałem się i spojrzałem na grupkę z mojej klasy Skąd znasz naszego nauczyciela ? !-zaczeli krzyczeć i zadawać głupie pytania No jak to to jest najlepszy przyjaciel mojego ojca.A pozatym pomagam mu co dziennie w kuźni !-odparłem uradowany Ahhh dzieciaki no nic zaczynamy aha a ty czkawka pytałeś się co tu będziesz robić tak a co ? A no najpierw będziecie pozgramiać smoka a potem będziecie mieli zaszczyt zabicia smoka :D WTF ja mam zabijać smoki ? Czkawka spokojnie to nasza trdycja-uspokajał czkawkę pyskacz och no dobra tyle że....niedokończyłem bo ktoś krzyknął : Smoki atakują ! o nie dzieciaki wracać do domu ! tylko podziemiami.Henryk jakaś Furia....? nie Pyskacz narazie zębacze koszmary i gronkle podstawy wiesz.... szybko ! Aha no ok co mamy robić-zapytał Mieczyk no jak to zabić smoka ! a ty czkawka pewnie nigdy nawet smoka nie widziałeś ? xD hahahha-zaczął smark ja mu tylko przywaliłem w jego gębe i po sprawie leżał i kwiczał xD dobra dobra czkawka smokojnie :[ prosze :[ choćmy zabijmy smoka i tyle :D-mówił przez płacz smark ech no ja niby nie przygotowany ale.... ooo kartofel się boi ! -Astrid ja się nie boje !-chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale przerwał mi charakterystyczny dzwięk....Nocnej Furi !!!!! Ja zabije Furie i będe najsławniejszy....-Smark Smark !-Astrid no ok przestańcie a ja biegnę po ojca !-Odpowiedział czkawka Co co ojciec pomoże do prezydenciora !-Smark Smark to ty nie wiesz no ok to ustalamy po waszemu Prezydencio a po mojemu ojciec - Westchnęłem WTF dlaczego go nazywasz oj......znowu dzwięk furi i sufit się zawalił :[ aaaaaaa-Wszyscy Choccie za mną na dwór szybko awaryjnym !!!!-CZkawka po 5 minutach byliśmy na zewnątrz i pędziliśmy do kuźni Czkawka gdzie lecisz ? Do kuźni po sprzęt dla mnie i dla was ok-Wszyscy Po 10 minutach stałem nad przepaścią nad morzem i czekałem razem z klasą na tego potwora...... odsunąć się i atakować inne smoki.....-Krzyknął Czkawka oki.... No dawaj bestio gdzie jesteś ..myślałem gdy wreszcie....jest trafiłem ! jejejejejejejejejeje :D - Biegałem po mieście jak ogłupiały zobaczyć i zabić bestię. '''''Krótki bo nie mam czasu ale klimatyczny :D dziękuje Biała ! ''Hej nie zabijać mnie że nie czytam bo mam baka :P nie widze komów same puste puściutkie pola :P no ale to nic.Zabieramy się do rozdziału. :3 Rozdział 2 - Ta ta ra to się doigrałem :P 'Wszyscy pobiegli za mną,gdy ja biegłem do domu po mapę miasta i mój kochany miecz.W sumie byłem tak zadowolony,że nie zauważyłem że biegną za mną.Przyspieszyłem i ich zgubiłem...chyba.....wziełem mapę i wybiegłem z domu,gdy byłem przy sklepie z notesami,zauwarzyłem ich....biegli za mną.Dobrze że nie są aż tacy szybcy aby zobaczyć gdzie mieszkam.' 'Gdzie biegniesz kartoflu ! -wydyszała astrid' 'Po pierwsze nie jestem kartoflem a po drugie lece zabi.....a wiecie co? najpierw mnie ignorowaliście a teraz mam wam mówić gdzie ide ?!-odparł Czkawka i pobiegł dalej ''' Pare minut póżniej................. No to świetnie....inni to mogą zgubić ulubiony kubek lub kluczyki od auta....ale nie ja musiałem zgubić pewnie kilku metrowego gada ! -zezłościłem się i kopnęłem w kamień,który poturlał się do małej jaskinki,która nazywana jest Jaskinka siedmiu stawów.A dlaczego się tak nazywa?A podobno jest tam dolina która ma siedem stawów.Ale do rzeczy...usłyszałem przeraźliwy ryk.Pewnie ten gad już go mam !Wszedłem na głaz i zobaczyłem......małe Straszliwce które prubują uwąlnić jakiegoś smoka.....czekaj wróć...jakiegoś smoka?....nie to nie pasuje ! to to Nocna Furia !- krzyknęłem i straszliwce odleciały a Nocna Furia zaczęła tak jakby pełznąć jak gonsienica,aby uciec.Wyciągnęłem miecz i Furia popatrzyła się na mnie oczami pełne smutku.,lecz tego nie zobaczyłem.Podeszłem do gada i chwile postałem.Gdy minęło gdzieś z pięć minut powiedziałem ze smutkiem w głosie.....Nie dam rady....upuściłem miecz ,ale znowu go podniosłem i zaczęłem rozcinać sznury,gdy sznury pękły gad szybko wstał odwrócił się i strzelił plazmę wemnie.Czekałem na śmierć ale nie nadchodziła.Otworzyłem oczy i powiedziałem co do diaska ?w oddali zobaczyłem Nocną Furie,która próbowała wspiąć się na skałe nad Kruczym urwiskiem.Miała rane na prawej przedniej łapie i nie miała lotki na ogonie z tyłu.Pewnie spadła -pomyślałem.Odszedłem w strone jeziorka w którym lubiłem łowić ryby.Czekałem na odpowiedni momęt i złapałem rybe.Nie miałem jej gdzie upiec.Raz kozie śmierć ide do tego smoka i jakby co od razu mnie zabije.Podszedłem do przepaści nad Krucze urwisko i nagle porwało mnie stado straszliwców.Wypadł mi miecz i tylko zdołałem ujrzeć jak spada do jeziorka Nad Kruczym urwiskiem.Coś chlupnęło i zobaczyłem to..Pomiot burzy jak popatrzyła się na jeziorko obok siebie i zaciekawiona Furia podeszła ledwo do jeziorka i gdy nachyliła się nad jeziorkiem zobaczyć co chlupnęło,wpadła.Szybko jednak wyskoczyła i pobiegła do jaskini podkulając prawą łape.Uderzyłem straszliwce w nogi i mnie puściły.Nie przemyślałem tego.Zaraz się zabije spadając -pomyślałem i odwróciłem się w strone miejsca gdzie spadne.Nie no .Nawet niewiem jakbym się starał przeżyje.....spadał prosto do jeziorka gdzie podchodzi Furia. aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-krzycze i wpadał do wody.Zemdlałem z uderzenia z wodą. 14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC)McLuka (dyskusja) 14:36, sty 4, 2016 (UTC) Obudziłem się i wpominałem co się stało.Wywnioskowałem że żyje z zetknięciem ciała z wodą i ze spotkania z wody z nocną furią.Otworzyłem oczy i poczułem coś co dotykało mojej ręki..coś śliskiego i mokrego.Obróciłem się w strone mojej lewej ręki.Ujrzałem tam coś czarnego.....Nocna Furia ! Ta ta ra to się doigrałem .Wstałem szybko i pobiegłem za głaz.Nagle zrobiło się ciemno.Podniosłem głowę w góre i ujrzałem głowe smoka który się nachylał nademną. '' '' CZego chcesz ?!-spytałem drżąc z zimna i ze strachu. Grrrrr-smok zawarczał przyjaźnie i zeskoczył z głazu i zaczął się do mnie łasić dziękuje za uratowanie mi życia-Usiadłem i podziękowałem smokowi Pewnie mnie nie rozumiesz,ale dlaczego mnie uratowałeś a nie zabiłeś ? -spytałem się Smok tylko wzruszył ramionami po swojemu i wystawił język dysząc jak pies Ty ty nie masz zębów ? -zapytałem się smok wystawił zęby i zatoczył kółko jakby goniąc swój ogon. Hahaha ty jednak masz zęby ? ! to już wiem jak cię nazwe :3 Szczerbatek ! podoba ci się ? - powiedziałem mój pomysł kumplowi Smok pokręcił głową na tak , ale nagle posmutniał.Odwrucił się i położył się kładąc po sobie uszy. O nie ty nie masz lotki? zobaczymy co się da zrobića tak wogóle jestem Czkawka :3 Smok nagle postawił uszy i skacząc odwrócił się do mnie i zaczął mnie lizać ej hehe ejj. xD stój '' Smok zrozumiał i usiadł na tyłeczku < :3 >'' ''Mam nadzieje że się spodobał rozdzialik.Zapraszam do komętowania i polubienie mojej strony na fb Dragon Pride i Sparrow. :3 bo to działa tak = Wasz komętarz-mój uśmiech-mój uśmiech-Wiedza że mnie lubicie -Wiedza że mnie lubicie -wena-wena-rozdział-rozdział-wasze szczęście-wasze szczęście-komętarz tak dalej i tak dalej dozobaczonka za tydzień :3'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach